Conociendo a mamá
by HeiMao.3
Summary: Al fin podría verlo de cerca. Tanto tiempo observándolo de lejos... pero tenía que ser cautelosa. [...] Valka no podía negar que sentía miedo de ser rechazada. Advertencia: Contiene Spoiler si no has visto los vídeos
1. Chapter 1

En fin, aquí en España son las... 00:00 pasadas y supuestamente ya es jueves... ¡Qué ganas de ver el trailer! ¿Ustedes no? Espero que les guste este fic. Pero antes... si no has visto los cortos que han ido saliendo y no te quieres spoilear, entonces te recomiendo que no leas, porque he usado bastantes cosas relacionadas con esos vídeos y cositas que he ido encontrando en tumblr.

Sin más, buena lectura :3

* * *

**Conociendo a mamá**

No estaba bien y ella lo sabía. En verdad que no estaba bien llevarse a una persona a la fuerza y menos si esa fuerza la constituía un dragón. Pero era la única opción que le quedaba.

Valka había estado observando a aquel muchacho que surcaba los cielos a lomos de un dragón. Un Night Fury para ser exactos. Uno de los dragones más peligrosos, pero también más fieles.

Ya había tenido un enfrentamiento cara a cara con el chico y pudo reconocerlo. Era él. En ese momento quiso hablarle, decirle que era su madre. Era inconfundible. Aquella mirada de niño curioso lo delataba.

Pero también estaba esa chica rubia que lo acompañaba siempre. No podía implicar a más gente. Tenía que pensar algo.

Lo que no supo fue que las ansias de Hiccup por conocer mundo y alejarse de todo lo que sonara a tradiciones vikingas restrictivas para su mente abierta y exploradora, estarían de su parte. Por fin había conseguido encontrarlo solo.

Cuando lo enfrentó, ella llevaba puesto un casco que le cubría todo el rostro y estaba a lomos de su Cloud Jumper y él de su dragón. Cruzaron miradas, pero no palabras y algo en él le dijo que escapara. Cuando éste lo intentó, ella se vio "obligada" a llevárselo. Sabía que si seguía por ese camino, rumbo a mar abierto, el cazador más temible de todos los tiempos podría capturarlo y sería el fin de los dos. De él y su dragón. Y él era su hijo y debía protegerlo.

No le dio tiempo a pensar. Se limitó a perseguirle con la intención de llevarlo a un lugar seguro, pero era complicado. Valka observó que a aquel dragón le faltaba una parte de la aleta. Aprovechó aquella debilidad y mandó a su Cloud Jumper a disparar sobre la prótesis del dragón. Éste obedeció haciendo que Hiccup perdiera el control.

Vio cómo caían al mar en picada. Buscó con la vista al dragón y al chico. Su cuerpo salió a flote y fue a por él. Buscó al dragón, con la intención de ayudarle, pues con media cola poco podía hacer.

Mandó a otro de sus dragones protegidos a encontrar al Night Fury y llevarlo a la cueva.

_"Espero no arrepentirme de esto"_ se decía. Su dragón llevaba a su hijo inconsciente entre las garras. Volaba con cuidado. Hasta ese entonces no se había dado cuenta de que algo extraño tenía en su pierna izquierda. Una prótesis.

Llegaron a la cueva y lo tendieron en el suelo, aun inconsciente. Valka se acercó y apenas se atrevió a rozarle la mejilla. En verdad era Hiccup.

El muchacho empezó a toser, escupiendo el agua que había tragado. Ella se alejó, tenía miedo de que se asustara.

-¿Dónde estoy? - Hiccup apenas pudo susurrar - ¿Desdentao? Amigo, ¿dónde estás?

Tras oír su voz, los dragones presentes en la cueva iluminaron todo con su fuego. Inconscientemente y a modo de defensa, Hiccup desenvainó su espada, que también emitía luz por el fuego que la envolvía. Los dragones como respuesta formaron un círculo de fuego a su alrededor, del que se tuvo que proteger.

-¡Basta! - escuchó a alguien, pero no sabía de dónde provenía la voz

Un dragón apareció con Desdentao y lo dejó en tierra.

-Desdentao - se acercó el chico a su dragón - ¿estás bien?

Unos pasos que se acercaban le obligaron a quitar la vista de su dragón. De frente estaba aquel jinete misterioso, quien ahora le parecía más una mujer.

-Seguro que te crees que sabes mucho de dragones - aquella mujer empezó a mover una especie de bastón, consiguiendo que sus dragones prendieran más fuego de sus fauces - Déjame que te enseñe algunas cosas que no sabes - y con un gesto dejó a Desdentao relajado, como si de hierba dragón se tratara

Hiccup estaba sorprendido de aquello, pero no dejó que lo intimidara.

-¿Nos conocemos? - preguntó

Valka sabía que no podía alargarlo más. Se quitó el casco y empezó a hablar.

-No, no eras más que un bebé - dijo mirándole a los ojos - pero una madre nunca olvida

No sabía qué esperarse. Si un reproche o un emotivo reencuentro, como siempre soñó. Hiccup, por su parte, estaba procesando la información que le acababan de dar.

-Mi... ¿madre? - apenas alcanzó a decir - pero ella está...

-No Hiccup, estoy aquí... - se intentó acercar a él, con la esperanza de ser aceptada - hijo...

Valka acercó su mano a la mejilla de su hijo, pero éste se alejó.

-No... no me toques... - dijo inseguro. No sabía si debía confiar o no.

-Hiccup...

Por mucho que le doliera que su propio hijo la rechazara, no perdió la esperanza. Había sido mucho tiempo de separación y ahora, reencontrarse de golpe, era un poco difícil de asimilar. Tenía que encontrar una forma de ganárselo.

Hiccup no sabía qué hacer. Intentó despertar a su dragón para irse de allí, pero no pudo y aunque lo consiguiera, todavía tenía que arreglar la aleta rota. Su mente daba vueltas _"Una madre nunca olvida". _Esa simple frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¿Y si en verdad era su madre?

-¿Quién eres? - se atrevió a preguntar

-Mi nombre es Valka - _"tu madre"_ quiso decir

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo... cuido a los dragones heridos. Hace muchos años, en una ataque de los dragones uno de ellos me llevó consigo. Estaba desmayada por el impacto de saber que un dragón era dueño de mi destino, pero en vez de comerme o matarme me llevó a una isla un tanto extraña. Allí aprendimos a convivir.

Hiccup no tuvo más que decir. Su versión de los hechos encajaba en el tiempo, pero quizá no en la explicación. A Valka le incomodaba aquel silencio y volvió a hablar.

-Ven, tengo que enseñarte una cosa

Se dirigió a otra salida de la cueva, que daba a un páramo más abierto. Un montón de dragones. Hiccup la había seguido por inercia y estaba muy sorprendido de lo que veía. Segundos después, Desdentao apareció a su lado.

Mientras más avanzaba, más se sorprendía. Había dragones de todas las edades. Desde bebés a adultos. Con un gesto de Valka, los dragones echaron a volar.

-Increíble, los has estado rescatando - estaba asombrado. Aquellos dragones parecían muy sanos. Ella no le había mentido

El Cloud Jumper había salido también, pero se mantenía en tierra. Un dragón un tanto más grande, se acercó a Desdentao. Lo miraba curioso, hasta que de repente le rugió. Corrió a esconderse bajo el ala del Cloud Jumper, pero este se apartó.

Hiccup seguía ensimismado en todo lo que veía y no se dio cuenta. Sin embargo Valka, se acercó a Desdentao y le acarició el mentón. El Night Fury supo entonces que era de confianza y se dejó acariciar.

El jinete, empezó a retroceder y acercarse a ellos. Valka dejó a Desdentao y se acercó a su hijo.

-¿Te gusta?

-No tengo palabras - dijo todavía mirando al cielo y olvidándose por ese instante lo que había pasado

-Aún hay más - le sonrió - sígueme

Hiccup la siguió sin Desdentao. Caminaron un trecho corto.

-Espera aquí - le ordenó

Valka dio un silbido para llamar al último de los dragones. Cuando éste dio la cara, hizo un gesto, como si fuera una especie de reverencia. Gesto al que el dragón respondió. Con un suspiro soltó un aliento helado. Ella lo veía venir y se agachó para no recibirlo, pero a Hiccup se le escarchó el pelo.

-Le gustas - dijo riendo

Él se sacudió el pelo, quitándose la nieve.

-Wow, es increíble

-Es un Bewilderbeast

Hiccup ahora sabía de dónde había sacado la mano con los dragones. Aquella mujer era paciente con ellos y se había ganado su respeto. Él sin embargo, se lo había ganado a partir de un pacto con su Night Fury. Pero aun reconociendo que Valka era de fiar, no se sentía capaz de llamarla "madre". No todavía.

Él había abandonado Berk para descubrir mundo y acabó encontrándose con su madre. Al fin y al cabo podría aprovechar ese tiempo y conocerla más. Les hacía falta recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido. Tenía ganas de contarle todo lo que había pasado últimamente y pedirle consejo. ¿Quién mejor que una madre para dar consejos? Nadie.

Lo meditó bastante mientras volvían a donde estaban antes. Ahora tenía tiempo para conocer a su madre y no lo desaprovecharía.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Abracitos de Heimao :3


	2. Comentario y respuesta a los reviews

A ver, por dónde empiezo. No, esto no es un capítulo nuevo ni nada de eso. Solo vengo a comentar el NUEVO TRAILER.

Oh, no pude evitarlo. Grité, lloré,dije cosas sin sentido... lo más divertido es que vino mi hermana pequeña preguntando por qué lloraba y cuando vio que la cosa iba de **Cómo entrenar a tu dragón** me dijo "Otra vez con lo mismo" pero se quedó enganchada a verlo y bueno, ahora lo quiere ver.

Empezaré con decir que cuando escribí el fic, lo hice basándome en vídeos que salieron y en información "perdida" de Tumblr y demás páginas de Facebook. Algunas cosas son de mi cosecha.

Yendo con el trailer... empiezo... MORÍ AL VERLO :3

Cuando aparece la escena del primer teaser... los Nadder pequeños *w*, el ya famoso "Itchy Armpit"...

Una de mis escenas favoritas fue la aparición de Valka en el Cloud Jumper y que conociera todo "Cada dragón tiene sus secretos. Te los mostraré todos" y que haga eso con Desdentao...

"¿Esa es tu madre?" Astrid es tan asdfghjklñ *w* "Algo se acerca. Algo a lo que no te has enfrentado nunca" y las imágenes de Drago y sus dragones con armadura... y la amenaza de Chusco (Tuffnut) con la reacción de su hermana xd.

Lloré y repito LLORÉ con el reencuentro. "Sigues tan hermosa como el día en que te perdí" (mis traducciones no son de Google, así qe¡ue lo siento si está mal :s) y luego "Ahora somos un equipo" refiriéndose a que estaba la familia completa :3

Otra parte... "No te preocupes amigo, no dejaré que nada te pase" Hipo y Desdentao. Eso es amistad y lo demás son tonterías.

Luego... la espada, Eret, Valka, Hipo, Astrid en peligro, el dragón de Bocón...

La escena que veo más divertida y emocionante es en la que están a lomos de los Nadder bebés. No sé.

La pelea entre los dos Bewilderbeast... con Desdentao de por medio y todo tan asdfghjkl *w*

Gritar fue poco... me pasé la tarde haciendo gifs del trailer para subirlos a Tumblr :)

Otra cosa, las ovejas de HTTYD son lo mejor ¿Dónde encuentras una oveja así? xd.

En fin, no voy a venir solamente para comentarles mi opinión, también aprovecho y les contesto a los reviews :3 y gracias a los que leen y no comentan :3

**Me-Me Rotamundo**: Muchas gracias n.n me alegro que te gustara. Saqué cosas de los vídeos, de los spoilers... es mejor no mirar tumblr el 1 de abril, te puede llevar a confusión y trauma xd. Yo no grabé a mi hermana xd. ¿Cómo reaccionó tu madre?

**Risuchan0223**: ¿Cómo que tu Hipo y Desdentao? ¿CÓMO QUE TUYOS? xd. Todos los días miro las comparaciones de la primera película con la segunda y *w* no sé. No puedo parar de decir incoherencias xd. Todos los días es un contínuo ¿Ya es junio? jajajaja gracias por comentar :)

**Yesy**: Muchas gracias por tu review (este y otros :3) Me alegro que te gustara. Fue un poco complicado encontrar la manera de que todo se conectara y sonara bien, sin perder la línea del tiempo. Otra vez, gracias por comentar :)

**LaRoja09**: Pensé en continuarla, pero... no podría. No quiero imaginar qué pueda pasar en la película. Quiero que sea surprise surprise xd. Me alegro que te gustara. Gracias por comentar :D

**Teresa**: No se ve la página que dices. En los comentarios nunca se ven las páginas de internet, a menos que le pongas espacios entre medias. Ya vi el tráiler y asdfghjklñ *w*

**Sta Fantasia**: Gracias n.n me alegro que te gustara, en verdad sí que se puede sacar algo más largo, pero como ya he dicho antes... no me gustaría imaginar qué pasará... suelo acertar con las cosas que pienso y... no sé xd. Además, así tengo tiempo a escribir la idea que se me vino a la cabeza xd

Volviendo con el tráiler...

Otra cosa que no puedo pasar por alto es la música. ¿Se detuvieron a escuchar la música de fondo? Ya quiero que salgan los soundtracks. La espera a la película se me va a hacer eterna porque... uno de los inconvenientes de estar en España es que... aquí se estrena en agosto y. Tristeza. Medio mundo ya la habrá visto para cuando llegue aquí. Pero bue.

Espero no haberles aburrido. Cuéntenme sus reacciones si quieren :) ¿Alguien tan loco/a como yo? ¿Nadie? Bue, qué se le va a hacer xd


End file.
